Candle in the Darkness
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Bunny and the scouts find themselves with the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast as past, present, and future collide.
1. Claimed By Darkness

Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
Candle in the Darkness  
  
By: Gema J Gall  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sailor Moon ain't mine. Wish they were, then I'd have enough money to buy the mangas.  
  
AN/ I'll be using the Sailor Moon manga names and the Yu-Gi-Oh! American TV names, cause that is what I am most familiar with. Any questions don't hesitate to ask.  
  
AN/ I am a Yu-Gi-Otaku before I am a Moonie. So, most of this will probably lean more towards the Yu-Gi-Oh! end. But with the help of my friend, Lady Akhana, who is the biggest Moonie I know, this will come together. Read her stuff (Ladyakhana), she also has a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon Crossover. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! (  
  
"I am going to be late," moaned Bunny as she raced towards her school. Sure, she had overslept, but that wasn't the half of it.  
  
The streets were teeming with people, which made running and maneuvering near impossible. It had been like this for the past few days. Apparently the entire downtown area had been turned into some kind of tournament. People playing a card game with holographic projectors were everywhere.  
  
Bunny groaned. While they were having fun, they were cramping her style. The entire competition was nothing but annoying for the people not in it. Bunny raced on, trying to maneuver through the crowds. She got some glares for running right through a holographic battle, but she was in too much of a hurry to care.  
  
"Let me through!" a familiar voice rang through the crowds.  
  
"Amy?" asked Bunny as she got closer.  
  
"Late again?" asked Amy who was still trying to push her way through.  
  
"We are both going to be late," said Bunny. "Who'd ever thought this would happen to you?"  
  
"Not funny," said Amy through gritted teeth as she pushed her way through. Bunny followed right behind her.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Amy when they were through. They were outside the Battle City limits, so it was just a sprint to the school.  
  
"Coming," agreed Bunny and they started running.  
  
Inside the classroom......  
  
"Late again?" asked the teacher as they walked in.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault!" insisted Bunny.  
  
"I don't want to hear any excuses," said Miss Haruna. She began to reach for her detention pad.  
  
"But it really wasn't Bunny's fault," said Amy who stepped in the classroom. She looked tired from having run so long. Athletics weren't her forte. "It's that new tournament in the downtown. They keep holding us up."  
  
"I believe you, Amy. Girls take your seats," said Miss Haruna as she set the detention pad down.  
  
"You save me," whispered Bunny. Amy smiled.  
  
"Why is it that teachers only believe certain students?" wondered Bunny as she sat down. "School is just against me. I don't see the point in being here."  
  
".....so this will be your last day of school this week," announced Miss Haruna.  
  
"What?" asked Bunny.  
  
"The school is closing until the Battle City tournament is over," whispered Mina. "It is too hard to keep it going with that in progress."  
  
"Yes!" cheered Bunny, a bit too loudly.  
  
"I think our school is the last one to close," said Amy as she thoughtfully bit her pen.  
  
The classroom door opened. In walked Melvin, who looked like road kill.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," he whined as he collapsed onto his desk.  
  
"What happened?" asked Miss Haruna.  
  
"Those people in down town are insane," he whined. "All I did was cut through one of their duels....."  
  
Later.....  
  
"I am so glad I don't have to go to school tomorrow," Bunny jabbered away. "First, I am going to get my beauty sleep. Then I am going to stay as far away from here as possible."  
  
"How can there be so much chaos over a card game?" asked Raye as they wove through the crowds once more.  
  
"And then I am going to eat ice cream and catch up on my soaps," finished Bunny.  
  
"Apparently a millionaire is funding it," Amy answered Raye's question.  
  
"It always has to be about money," said Lita as she rolled her eyes. "The next person who steps on my toes is getting their butt kicked!"  
  
"Since we don't have school tomorrow, why don't we go somewhere for the day?" asked Mina.  
  
"I can't, I have to study," said Amy.  
  
"Not tomorrow!" chimed Bunny. "You are going to have fun with us!" She grabbed Amy's hands and began to dance around. The other scouts just shook their heads.  
  
"Let's plan, after we get out of this mess," said Raye as another group of duelists passed them.  
  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Mina and they continued walking.  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode," a strong voice rang through the crowds.  
  
"Great, another duel," groaned Lita.  
  
"That voice......." muttered Bunny. A spaced out look crossed her eyes. She began to walk closer to the duel.  
  
"Now what is she doing?" asked Amy.  
  
"Let's go save her before she gets into more trouble," sighed Raye. They followed her in.  
  
The group earned several glares as the pushed to the front, but they didn't care. Another holographic duel was happening. Two monsters were on the field, glaring each other down. Several card holograms were also in front of each duelist. The closest duelists had spiky tri-colored hair and a blue jacket. Apparently it was his turn.  
  
"Dark Magician," he ordered. "Dark Magic Attack!" The hologram sprang into action and obliterated the other monster.  
  
"That was cool!" exclaimed Amy. "I would love to meet the person who could design a holographic projector capable of being so realistic."  
  
Bunny still had the spaced-out look in her eyes. To her it seemed as if the whole world was spinning. She began to faint.  
  
"Bunny!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Yami....." she muttered as she fell into darkness. 


	2. Memories In Darkness

Bunny was dreaming. She found herself in the Moon Palace before it was destroyed. She herself felt about ten years younger.  
  
"Serena, this is Yami and Endymion, they are princes from earth," said her mother, Queen Serenity. "I want you to play nice while I talk to their parents."  
  
"OK," agreed Princess Serena, happily.  
  
She looked at the two others kids. Yami seemed like her age, but it was hard to tell because he would not look her in the eye. He was looking at the floor for some reason. His family was the ruling family in Egypt and that was clear by the clothing he wore. His spiky hair was sticking all over the place, but it looked good that way. He even managed to pull off having several totally different hair colors.  
  
Serena looked at the other boy. He had dark black hair and deep dark eyes. He looked at her and smiled brightly. His family governed the entire earth, so meaning his family was more powerful that Yami's. Endymion seemed to be a few years older than Yami and Serena.  
  
"Hi," greeted Princess Serena, with all the formalities that she had been taught. She did a semi-graceful curtsey. "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"We are delighted to be here," replied Endymion with a bow. Yami nodded, still not raising his eyes from the floor.  
  
"Hello, Yami," Serena greeted him specifically.  
  
Yami looked up, his face was red. "You remind me of Maiden of the Moonlight......" He muttered, before looking down again. (AN/ For those of you who don't know, Maiden of the Moonlight is a Duel Monster.)  
  
"Do you want to play?" asked Serena, addressing both princes. Endymion nodded, the pulled at his collar. Apparently he was as uncomfortable with formalities as she was.  
  
"Play?" asked Yami, looking up. He smiled. "I know a game. We play it back home. There are really cool monsters and magic and....."  
  
"Monsters!" cried Serena, melodramatic. "It sounds scary!"  
  
"I don't think it is..... the monsters would never hurt humans," replied Yami, almost like his feelings had been hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Serena. "Let's go outside! The palace has big lovely gardens. No one can find us there."  
  
"OK," agreed the two princes and they raced out.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Bunny woke up and jumped to her feet. She thoroughly startled her friends, who were around her. They were very worried about how she had mysteriously fainted.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted," answered Raye.  
  
"You were acting really weird," added Amy. "First you got this dreamy look in your eyes. Then you walked over to one of those duels. You didn't respond when we called you. You saw the duel and fainted. So we brought you to Lita's apartment, because hers was the closest."  
  
"I can't believe you had to faint just then!" exclaimed Mina. "That was the Yu-Gi Motou who was dueling. He's famous! And we saw him!" Mina started to jabber on.  
  
"Since when did you care about a card game?" asked Lita as she came in carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Since our city was flooded with cute guys," she answered.  
  
"Go figure," muttered Raye.  
  
"Are you feeling OK, Bunny?" asked Lita as she set down the tray. She offered Bunny a cup. "You were lucky the crowds were so tight. Otherwise you would have fallen on the concrete."  
  
"I'm fine..... I just had a weird dream," she answered.  
  
"Explain," insisted Amy.  
  
"I'm not sure if it was a dream, or a memory," started Bunny. "It was in the Moon Kingdom and it happened when I was little. I think it was the first time that I met Endymion, but there was another boy, Yami....."  
  
"That was the name you said before you faint!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"I don't know....." muttered Bunny as she tried to sort through the facts.  
  
"You did mention that you thought your memory of the Moon Kingdom was incomplete," said Amy. She pulled out her mercury computer and began to type.  
  
"I wonder if Artemis knows anything...." said Mina, thoughtfully.  
  
"I could ask Luna, I suppose. But she is probably going to give me some sort of mother lecture," sighed Bunny.  
  
"I'll walk you home," volunteered Amy. "We don't want you to faint again."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Raye.  
  
"But before you leave, eat something," insisted Lita as she gestured to the tray. 


	3. Monsters Of Darkness

"Thanks for volunteering to take me home, Lita," said Bunny as they once again pushed through the crowded streets of Battle City.  
  
"No problem," she replied, shoving someone out of their way. "If anyone messes with you, I'll kick their butt."  
  
"Thanks again," muttered Bunny as she scanned the crowds. She was looking for that one duelist who caused her to faint, the one who Mina called Yu- Gi. For some reason, she knew she had to see him.  
  
"You are being awfully quiet," commented Lita. "Are you sure you're still feeling OK?"  
  
"I'm fine, it must be these crowds. They are really getting on my nerves! What is this world coming to when a young girl can't even get home without being trampled? It's simply not fair!"  
  
"Now that sounds like the Bunny I know," said Lita with a smile. "Let's go." They continued to push through. Conversation was hard, because of the noise of the crowds.  
  
"Be careful," cautioned Lita as the crowds grew exceptionally thick.  
  
"I wi...." started Bunny. Then the crowd surged forward People pressed all around Bunny. She lost her balance and fell onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her knees where she fell. "That was rude!" She stood up and looked around. "Lita? Where are you? Lita!" But her friend was no where to be seen.  
  
"Oh, great...." muttered Bunny. She started walking, hoping to run into her friend somewhere. "Lita, where are you?" she called occasionally. But the crowds were to thick. There was no way they'd be able to find each other.  
  
"Well, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine," said Bunny as she once more started towards home.  
  
She slowly made her way across Battle City. Then she walked passed and alleyway that was void of all people. "Great! I can get home faster if I cut through here!" Bunny started to walk down it.  
  
FLASH! A shadow somewhere up and to her left move.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Bunny, with a hint of nervousness.  
  
FLASH! It moved again, except behind her.  
  
"Show yourself!" Bunny said, trying to control her beating heart.  
  
FLASH! The shadow jumped again.  
  
"AHHHH!" screamed Bunny, panicking. She started to run. That was all the shadow needed. It started to chase her.  
  
Bunny tore through the alleyway, screaming for help. But it was doubtful anyone heard her. She took one moment to look over her shoulder. The thing chasing her was some kind of monster with long claws and teeth and way too long arms.  
  
"HELP!" she screamed again, adrenaline causing her to run even faster. The monster continued to chase her, jumping from wall to wall. It was gaining.  
  
"HELP!" Bunny heard another voice yell. At first she thought it was an echo, but then she saw the person who was screaming.  
  
He, too, was being chased by a similar monster. He had spiky tri-colored hair, a navy blue coat, and a big golden necklace. He was in the same situation she was in, the monsters were getting closer.  
  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Bunny as she felt the claws raking through her hair.  
  
"Dang it!" she thought. "I can't transform with him here!" But for some reason, she felt like she'd rather have him here than be alone.  
  
The boy saw her and her situation. "Watch out!" he yelled as her monster dove in for another attack.  
  
"AHHHH!" she screamed as she ducked, the monster sailing over her.  
  
"Let go!" yelled the boy. When he stopped to warn her, his monster caught up. Its mutated hands clung to his necklace. "Let go of my puzzle!" He twisted and squirmed and the monster fell off.  
  
"This way!" yelled Bunny. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him away.  
  
"Coming!" he agreed and they started to run together.  
  
The monster leapt up and started to chase them. The two teens continued to run, but the monsters were getting closer.  
  
"Why....?" stammered the boy, half out of breath.  
  
One monster leapt high into the air, baring its claws. It prepared to land on them. But then in one swift motion the monster was sent sailing though the air, into the nearest wall.  
  
"What is going on here?!" demanded Lita as she took a fighting pose.  
  
"They....." stammered Bunny, unable to say more.  
  
The second monster dove for an attack, but Lita was ready. Her right leg flew up and landed a devastating blow to its abdomen. But it growled and continued to charge. Lita pulled an excellent reversal and sent that monster flying into the other one, which was staggering around from being thrown into the wall.  
  
The monster collapsed to the ground and turned to dust.  
  
"That wasn't so hard," said Lita as she brushed the dust off of her hands.  
  
"That.....that......that....." stammered the boy.  
  
"What was that?" translated Bunny, it being her own question.  
  
"Yu-Gi!" a voice called. The speaker was a blond haired boy who was running towards him. "Thank goodness you're safe!"  
  
A brunette joined him. "We saw that thing chasing after you. We were so worried."  
  
"What did happen?" asked another brown-haired boy who joined the first two.  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Lita. "I just showed up and scared the monsters off. One was chasing my friend, too."  
  
"You, scare the monster off?" asked the blond, chortling.  
  
"You have a problem with that?!" demanded Lita as she picked him up by the collar.  
  
"N-n....no!" he stammered.  
  
"I....." moaned Bunny.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Yu-Gi. Bunny looked over at him. She felt herself being drawn into her deep violet eyes. The rest of the world began to grow dark. She fainted again. But she wasn't the only one. Yu-Gi collapsed too.  
  
"Yu-Gi!"  
  
"Bunny!" exclaimed their friends.  
  
"Here," suggested the brown-haired boy. "Let's get them inside somewhere. My place isn't far."  
  
"Sure," agreed Lita as she picked up Bunny. The blond picked up Yu-Gi and they hurried off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
AN/ Wow! What an awesome group of energetic reviewers! I'm impressed. Thanks! FYI, this fic is going to have the romance in it, all the pairings (but ABSOLUTELY NO gay ones). My other Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon crossover, Neo-Millennium, won't be so romantic. Like I said, FYI, for whatever suits your tastes. Thanks for all the support. Any questions, comments, concerns, ides, or suggestions, don't hesitate. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	4. New Friends Despite Darkness

*Flashback*  
  
Bunny was dreaming again.  
  
Once again she was at the Moon Palace. The two princes of earth were with her. But they were older. The Bunny and Yami were about ten, Endymion was a bit older.  
  
"I wonder what are parents are talking about?" asked Endymion. "They seem really worried about something."  
  
"Well, at least we get to see each other again," said Serena. "Otherwise we'd never be able to play together."  
  
"But there might be a danger," cautioned Yami. "They keep meeting more and more often."  
  
"Why are you guys being so negative?" asked Serena. "Come on, let's have fun!"  
  
"What should we play?" asked Endymion.  
  
"I know a game," said Yami. "It is called a Shadow Game. There are monsters and magic, it is amazing."  
  
"Monsters?!" exclaimed Serena with mock fear.  
  
"I've heard of these," said Endymion. "My parents said that the Shadow Games were getting more and more dangerous."  
  
"They're fun," argued Yami.  
  
"I was just worried about the princess," said Endymion as he gestured to Serena. She laughed.  
  
"Well, I do know a magical place inside the palace," said Serena, remembering what Yami said about magic. "Let's go there!"  
  
"Then we can pretend we are fighting off monsters," agreed Endymion.  
  
"That would be fun," said Yami. "I get to be the Dark Magician."  
  
They laughed and raced out, following Serena.  
  
Later......  
  
It was later in the evening. Everyone had retired to their rooms. Serena was with her mother, Queen Serenity. They were talking. Serena was unusually bubbly, but her mom seemed kind of melancholic. Serena was jabbering away when her mom hushed her.  
  
"Serena, I am glad you are having fun with the princess of earth," said her mother. "That will help strengthen the bond between the moon and earth."  
  
"Really?" asked Serena, feeling somewhat proud.  
  
"Yes," smiled her Queen Serenity. Then she got serious. "But you cannot fall in love with either of them. That is forbidden. It is okay to have them for friends, because peace between the moon kingdom and the kingdoms of earth is vital. But love between anyone from the moon and anyone from the earth is forbidden."  
  
"Mom!" interrupted Serena. "They are my friends! It can't fall in love with them! That's gross!"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter's youthful zeal. But then worry lines once more darkened her face. She knew that dangerous times were coming.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Bunny woke up with a start. She was confused to where she was at, she looked around, and caught sight of Raye.  
  
"Oh, good! You're awake!" said Raye. "We were beginning to think you'd sleep forever."  
  
"Ugh...." groaned Bunny. "What happened?" Then she remembered the monsters. "What was that thing that chased me!?"  
  
"Ugh....." she heard another groan beside her. She looked over on the next cot. The boy she had seen being chased by another monster, Yu-Gi Motou, was waking up too.  
  
"Yug!" chimed a blond haired boy. "You're awake!"  
  
"What is going on?" asked Bunny when she noticed the new faces. There was the blond haired boy, a brown haired girl, and a brown haired boy.  
  
"Remember?" asked Lita. "You were attacked by some kind of monster. I found you, and kicked its butt. Both of you had fainted, so we brought you here. Then I called our friends, because I knew everyone would be worried."  
  
"Was it really a monster?" asked the brown haired girl.  
  
"Yeah, it was an ugly one, too," answered Lita. "Oh, Bunny, this is Tea Gardener."  
  
"Hi," waved Tea. "You must be Bunny. Your friends were telling us a lot about you."  
  
"Don't worry," said Amy. "It was nothing bad."  
  
"Hey!" the blond pushed his way forward. "I'm Joe Wheeler, pleased to meet ya'."  
  
"And I'm Tristan Taylor," said the brown haired boy.  
  
"Hi," said Bunny.  
  
"Ugh....." Yu-Gi groaned again. "What happened?" His hands flew to his neck. "My puzzle! That goodness its safe!"  
  
"Excuse me," said a black haired lady as she entered the room with some cups and a pitcher of ice water. "I thought that you all might want a drink."  
  
"Wow! Thanks!" chimed Mina.  
  
"Yu-Gi, it is a good thing you have such close friends," said the lady. "Otherwise the tasks you will face ahead will be much more difficult."  
  
"Thanks....." said Yu-Gi as he reached for a cup.  
  
Bunny looked at the lady. She wore a golden necklace that seemed to sparkle as if it had its own life. There was something about it....  
  
"That's Ishizu Ishtar," whispered Amy. "She is the curator of this museum."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Serena Tsukino," said Ishizu as she turned her attention to the girl.  
  
"Hi," said Bunny. "Um, how did we get here?"  
  
"Well, you and Yu-Gi were both hurt," said Tristan. "We were going to take you to my place. But as we ran by the museum, Ishizu urged us to come in. She pointed out that my apartment is outside the Battle City limits. If we took Yu-Gi there, he'd be disqualified."  
  
"And there is too much at stake for that to happen," added Ishizu. She turned and left, attending to her job.  
  
"I wonder how she knew we were coming?" asked Amy, who sounded more like she was thinking out-loud.  
  
"What I want to know is what that monster was," said Joe. "And why it was only attacking these two."  
  
"It didn't look like any Duel Monster I've ever seen," muttered Tristan.  
  
"Tristan," interrupted Tea. "Duel Monsters are cards, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but......" he stammered, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I have a question," said Raye, looking at the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast. "How is it that this tournament managed to close the entire city?"  
  
"Why are you complaining?" asked Bunny. "It got us out of school."  
  
"Well, you must be feeling better to make comments like that," said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, the monster never did touch me," said Bunny. "I guess I must have fainted from exhaustion or something."  
  
"That doesn't sound like you," commented Lita. Then Bunny gave her a look that said 'I'll explain later.' Lita took the hint.  
  
"Yug, are you OK?" asked Joe. "You're awfully quiet."  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking," he muttered. Actually, he had been talking with Yami via the Millennial Puzzle.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Mina as she raced across the room and grabbed Joe's arm, staring at his duel disk. "You're in the competition too?"  
  
"Yep!" he said, proudly. "I came in second in the Duelist Kingdom finals, too."  
  
"Don't inflate his ego," cautioned Tea.  
  
"You're that Joe Wheeler?" asked Mina. "I read about it!"  
  
"Since when did you care?" asked Raye.  
  
"Like I said, since our city was swamped with cute guys," answered Mina.  
  
"Well, what can I say....." said Tristan as he puffed out his chest. Every female in the room gave him a nasty look. He looked down, sheepishly.  
  
"I think we should get back into the tournament," said Yu-Gi. "Joe and I still need to get six locator cards."  
  
"And Bunny," said Lita. "You need to get home and rest. Come on, I'll help you push through this crowd."  
  
"Thanks," said Bunny, but her mind was still a bit confused about the dream she had.  
  
"I'm coming, too," added Raye.  
  
"I might as well," said Amy. "I brought my books so I can do some studying at your house."  
  
"You never change," muttered Bunny with a smile.  
  
"Study?" asked Joe. "What for, school's canceled?"  
  
"She's just being Amy," answered Mina. "You don't mind if I stick with you guys? I want to see what this Battle City is all about."  
  
"Sure!" chimed Tristan and Joe, instantly.  
  
"I warned you about inflating their egos," said Tea.  
  
"Thanks for the help," said Yu-Gi as he turned to Lita.  
  
"Kicking butt is what I do," she replied.  
  
"I guess we'll probably being seeing each other around," said Joe as the group exited the museum.  
  
"I'll call you guys later," added Mina.  
  
"Bye!" they all said and with that they parted ways.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	5. Foes Shrouded In Darkness

"Coming, Bunny?" asked Amy when she noticed Bunny was dragging behind the three of them. They had just exited the museum and were determined to get her out of Battle City. Bunny was still puzzling over the dream she had just had.  
  
"Yeah...." she said and started to follow. Then a voice reached hers over the crowd.  
  
"Serena! Bunny!"  
  
"Darien?!" she gasped. A moment later she was locked in his embrace.  
  
"Don't scare me like that," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Darien...."  
  
"So, you did call him," said Raye to Amy. Amy shrugged.  
  
"Well, he does have a right to know," said Lita.  
  
"I've been so worried," said Darien. "What's happened?"  
  
"I've just fainted...." Bunny muttered.  
  
"And scared us half to death!" snapped Raye.  
  
"You were over-reacting!" retorted Bunny.  
  
"We wouldn't have to, if you didn't get empty-headed every time you got into a crowd," Raye countered.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot," said Raye. "Your empty-headed all the time."  
  
"Cut it out!" yelled Lita.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Amy. "You are starting to attract unnecessary attention."  
  
"We'd better get you home, Buns," said Darien as he began to escort her away, one hand around her waist.  
  
They began to talk and walk out of Battle City. But Bunny found herself listening less and less to the conversation. She started to scan the crowds of duelists, looking for someone. But when she stopped to figure out who, she couldn't remember.  
  
"Hello, Bunny, are you still with us?" called Lita.  
  
"Sorry...." she muttered.  
  
"Do you like all this dueling stuff?" asked Darien.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. "Well..... it is interesting."  
  
"At least she isn't using it to meet boys," whispered Amy to Lita. Lita snickered.  
  
"I think so too," said Darien. "Since the schools are all closed, do you want me to come here tomorrow with you?"  
  
"Is that a good idea?" asked Raye. "After all, if Bunny keeps fainting...."  
  
"It's fine!" yelled Bunny.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then," said Darien. Then he leaned close to her and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise." Bunny felt tingles of happiness.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"So, what does this card do?" asked Mina as she continued to poke through Joe's deck.  
  
"That's a trap card," he said. "You use it to take one of your opponent's monsters to shield you from an incoming attack."  
  
"I still don't get half of this game," sighed Mina.  
  
"Maybe it will help if you see a duel," suggested Yu-Gi.  
  
"But I love hearing you guys explain it!" chimed Mina.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't mind explaining," said Joe his chest inflating a little.  
  
"But Joe," said Yu-Gi, "Don't forget we still need to find six locator cards."  
  
"Yeah," said Joe. "I know. Hey Mina, how would you like to see a top duelist in action?"  
  
"I'd love too!" she practically squealed.  
  
"Then you'd be more interested in watching Yu-Gi battle," said Tea.  
  
"Hey! I'm a good duelist!" pouted Joe.  
  
"Yeah, Mister-second-in-the-Duelist-Kingdom," said Tea. "And who won that tournament?"  
  
"Don't argue," sighed Yu-Gi.  
  
They started weaving through the crowds, looking for tough competition. They all looked excited and happy..... except Tristan. He was hanging towards the back, sullen, and hardly saying anything.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" asked Tea.  
  
"Why is she interested in Joe?" asked Tristan with a sigh. "How come it's the duelists who get all the girls?" Tea rolled her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"So, that's the famous Yu-Gi Motou."  
  
A dark shadow watched them from the safety of a dingy alleyway. He watched his target without blinking, carefully revising the plan in his head. This plan would be the downfall of Yu-Gi Motou. It would be revenge for what he did at the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
He fingered his deck in his duel disk expectantly. This deck he had put together specifically for humiliating Yu-Gi, to make him suffer. He smiled sinisterly at the thought of Yu-Gi with no life points, crushed in a humiliating defeat.  
  
"I'm coming for you...... soon."  
  
But as he continued to watch, several figures wearing dark robes drifted into view. They all had the Wadjet eye on the hood of the robe. And they simply reeked of magic.  
  
"Curse those rare hunters," he muttered, sliding further into the shadows. He watched for another moment, then walked into the shadows until it was impossible to discern him from them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Another person was watching the same target. She watched with hungry eyes as Yu-Gi walked pass with his friends. She hissed slightly as they came closest to her, before moving on. Then a slow, evil smile spread across her face.  
  
"A tasty morsel for me to devour," she thought. "Yes, I should love to see how he plays my game."  
  
She slipped out of her hiding place and into another thick set of shadows, unnoticed from the chaos around her.  
  
"I have waited so long....."  
  
She was paused from going any further, though, by the same group of rare hunters as they slipped pass. Compared to her, their attempts at secrecy was like an elephant trying to hide in a strawberry patch.  
  
"What is this magic?" she asked, feeling their connection to the Millennial Rod. "Could it be?" She changed her course slightly and began to follow them.  
  
"It is the same magic!" she exclaimed. "I have a new target..... another Millennial Item."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Professor! Another specimen has escaped. That's three this week!"  
  
"I know," said a cold, male voice.  
  
"But....."  
  
"I set them loose."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They can track magic."  
  
"But..... what if they hurt someone?"  
  
"That is not your concern, Eugenia."  
  
"But they are laboratory specimen! What if...."  
  
"I don't care about your frivolous concerns. I am in charge here, don't forget. Those creatures will do my will. And I will study the magic they find, to make our research more powerful."  
  
"......."  
  
"You are my assistant. Don't question me. Is that clear?"  
  
".......Yes sir........"  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	6. Mysteries Of Darkness

"I have to warn someone! I have to do something!" thought Eugenia as she slipped through the alleys, trying to avoid the crowds of Battle City. "The professor has gone too far this time!"  
  
But who could she tell who would believe her? The police wouldn't. The media would laugh at her. The only thing she could do was warn the people who were in danger. Unknown to her, she was in the one in danger.  
  
"Prof. Tomoe has gotten way out of hand!" she thought as a shadow flashed above her.  
  
The alley seemed a bit colder. Eugenia looked around, slowing her sprinting pace down a hair. She involuntarily pulled her light spring jacket closer. Her nerves were standing on end.  
  
She heard the sound of something landing quietly behind her, almost like a cat. Eugenia whirled around. What she saw made her scream.. for the last time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Now, who looks like a good challenger?" asked Joe as he looked through the crowds of duelists.  
  
"Be careful, Joe," warned Tristan. "Some of the people here are real professionals."  
  
"But I thought Joe was a professional," said Mina, innocently.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" said Joe, inflating his chest. "I was second in the Duelist Kingdom after all.."  
  
"As you only remind that of us every five minutes," groaned Téa.  
  
"Hey! Guys!" yelled a familiar voice. A blonde started to run towards them, waving her arm.  
  
"Hey, look!" exclaimed Joe. "It's Mai!"  
  
"Who?" asked Mina.  
  
"I am so glad I found you!" exclaimed Mai without waiting for introductions. "Did you here what happened?"  
  
"No, what?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"A lady was attacked by some..thing," said Mai, a bit winded.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I only just heard it on the news," said Mai. "I think we should go find a radio or something. I'm not sure, but it sounds dangerous."  
  
"It has to be an exaggeration," said Téa, as if she was trying to convince herself of that.  
  
"Well, we aren't going to find out anything by staying around here," said Joe. He started walking away, then turned around and looked at them. "Well, are you coming?"  
  
"Sure," they all agreed.  
  
It wasn't very long before they found a store with a bunch of TV's in the window. A report about the recent "incident" was playing.  
  
"Here, on the outskirts of down town Domino, a strange murder has occurred," said the report.  
  
"Murder?!" gasped Mina.  
  
"That's not what they were calling it a moment ago.." muttered Mai.  
  
"A young lady, Eugenia Cardlock, was found dead in this very alleyway not more than an hour ago," continued the reporter. "Do to the nature of this action, some believe that she was attacked by some sort of dangerous animal. Claw marks covered the body and.."  
  
"Claws?!" gasped Téa. "Do you think it could be something like that thing that attacked you, Yu-Gi?"  
  
"I hope not..." said Yu-Gi, now very nervous.  
  
"Police believe that whoever or whatever did this is now hiding in the masses of the Battle City. Because of this, they have asked Seto Kaiba to postpone his tournament. He, however, refused to agree."  
  
"That is no surprise," said Tristan.  
  
"I don't like this," said Téa, anxiously. She glanced around. "There could be a dangerous killer anywhere around here!"  
  
"Well, as long as we stick together we should be okay," said Yu-Gi, with a pause.  
  
"And as long as you don't go walking down any dark alleys," added Mai.  
  
"I think I should call Bunny and the others," said Mina. "I want to make sure they are safe."  
  
"Yeah, sounds good," agreed Tristan.  
  
"And I should call Serenity!" exclaimed Joe, the idea hitting him that moment. "I don't want her to worry too much about her big brother."  
  
"You have a little sister?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the hospital now, recovering from eye surgery," said Joe.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know!" exclaimed Mina. "You have to tell me more!"  
  
"Sure," agreed Joe. "You know, Serenity is the reason I entered the Duelist Kingdom.."  
  
"And will you start on that, I'll call Serenity," said Tristan with a dopey look on his face. He turned and raced off before anyone could respond.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
"I'll tell her you said 'Hi!'" yelled Tristan over his shoulder.  
  
"Grrrr!" growled Joe.  
  
"Joe, I thought you were going to tell me about your sister," said Mina.  
  
"Oh, yeah.."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Téa. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" asked Mai.  
  
"There was a guy over there, watching us," said Téa.  
  
"Where?" asked Yu-Gi, trying to see above the crowds.  
  
"Well..he was there..." stammered Téa.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" asked Joe.  
  
"I know what I saw!" yelled Téa.  
  
"Probably nothing to worry about," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Well, with that all settled, I need to get six locator cards!" said Joe. 'Now, come on! Where is someone to duel when you need 'em?!"  
  
"Wow! He's on fire!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't charge head into anything this time," said Mai, blandly.  
  
"Bring it on!" yelled Joe as he raced into the crowds.  
  
"So much for that.." muttered Mai.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Soon, Yu-Gi, soon. Soon you will pay for all the suffering you have brought."  
  
AN/ Sorry it took so long to update. I've had computer problems like you wouldn't believe. For more info see my bio. In fact, if anything comes up, it will be in my bio, so y'all might like to check it out from time to time. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! :) 


	7. Beginnings of Darkness

"Thanks Darien," said Bunny as she leaned against her boyfriend's chest.

"Hey, I said I would bring you back to Battle City and I meant it," he replied.

"You're the greatest," smiled Bunny.

Darien smiled too, "So, what do you want to see now that you are here?"

"Um…how about a duel?" suggested Bunny.

Darien laughed, "Sounds good to me." But at that moment his cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Who is it?" asked Bunny.

"Darien! Hi, it's Amy," the voice said at the other end.

"Hi," replied Darien. He mouthed 'Amy' to Bunny.

"Is Bunny with you? Are you in Battle City?" asked Amy.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, there have been reports of some kind of strange attacks. Whatever it is has already killed someone."

"And they don't know what it is or where it is?"

"Right. They're saying it's some kind of wild animal, but I've been doing some research. The claw marks don't match any animal ever recorded."

"Oh…But why are you telling me this?"

"Because whatever it is, it is in Battle City!"

"Oh…"

"Only oh?! You guys could be in a lot of trouble! And after Bunny was attacked the other day by something…"

"Amy, calm down, you know you don't have to worry about us. I'll do anything to protect Buns."

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Okay, I promise," said Darien.

"Thanks…"

"Now what?"

"I think Lita, Raye, and I should come down, just in case."

"You don't have to…"

"No, we will. If only to look into these attacks."

Darien sighed, "Fine…Fine…"

"I guess I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Amy," Darien said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Bunny.

"Your friends are worried about the attacks, so they are coming to look into them," said Darien.

"Oh, I can see why they would want to do that," commented Bunny, after some thought.

"Does it bother you?" asked Darien.

"No, I just want to be alone with you," said Bunny, taking his hand. "Now where is a duel we can watch?"

"There's bound to be one around here somewhere," said Darien as they started walking.

They hadn't gotten far when Darien's cell phone rang again.

"I should just turn the dumb thing off," he muttered as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Darien! Is Bunny with you?" asked a very excited Mina.

"Yes she is…"

"Can I talk with her?"

"Sure," said Darien. "It's for you." He handed the cell phone to his girl friend.

"Hello?" said Bunny.

"Bunny! You won't believe what has been happening!" exclaimed Mina, who sounded sugar-high. "I've been hanging out with Joe and his friends, watching them duel and everything. It has been so amazing! Anyways, Yu-Gi and I sort of got separated from everyone else. That's where it gets really interesting…"

"Slow down!" exclaimed Bunny. "I can barely understand you." She had put a finger in her other ear to try to block out the chaos of Battle City.

Mina took a deep breath, but it hardly did her any good. "Okay, so this really freaky mime shows up and challenges Yu-Gi to a duel. But I could sense this really strong magic aura around him. It turned out that there is someone in Battle City who has been controlling people's minds! His name is Marik, and he was controlling this mime. So he and Yu-Gi duel, and the mime uses something called a god card! I mean, this dragon was huge and powerful and wow…It was amazing! It looked like Yu-Gi was going to lose, but then, you'll never guess what happened!"

"Just tell me."

"The Seto Kaiba showed up! The one who is hosting this whole thing! The CEO of Kaiba! In fact, he's still here, not more than ten feet from me!!! He showed up and told Yu-Gi to keep dueling and win, and he did! So now Yu-Gi has this god card! But that isn't the half of it! The mime went really weird. And that what has mean worried."

"Worried about what?"

"He said, but I don't think it was him talking, I think it was this Marik…anyways, he says that he's going to go after Yu-Gi's friends to get to Yu-Gi! That means Joe, Tristan, and Téa are all in trouble! We're right now trying to find them…"

"Mina, first, no more sugar," said Bunny. "Darien and I are in Battle City too, we'll see if we can find you."

"Okay, I'll give you a call when we stop. That way you can find us. This whole Battle City is amazing! But I don't like what this Marik character is trying to do with it."

"How do you think he is controlling people?"

"No idea. Wish I knew, so I could do something about it."

"That reminds me," said Bunny. "Amy just called. She's coming with Lita and Raye to look into the attacks that have been happening."

"See if we can meet them too. Maybe there is a connection between those monsters and Marik."

"Maybe…I sure hope there isn't two sets of freaks running around making trouble."

"I agree. I'll call you if anything else happens. And do be careful."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I have Darien with me."

"As soon as I find a spot we can meet, I'll let you know. Bye Bunny."

"Bye."

"She seemed hyper, what happened?" Darien asked as Bunny handed him the cell phone.

"Well, Mina is really excite about Battle City," started Bunny.

"She's that into dueling?" asked Darien.

"No, she's that into cute guys." They both laughed. "But she says there's a guy named Marik who can control people somehow. Mina said he threatened to hurt Yu-Gi's friends. So we're all going to try to meet and stop him."

"You always seem to be in the middle of action, Buns," said Darien. "Well, let's go find her then."

"Okay," agreed Bunny.

"I-I-I-I-impossible!" stammered a duelist as he slid to the ground, his life point counter reading 0. "There is no way you can have cards like that!"

"Pathetic," sneered his opponent, claiming his locator card. "Your rarest cards are junk compared to mine."

"T-t-t-those cards s-s-should be banned!" stammered the fallen duelist.

His opponent laughed, "You think my cards are bad and should be banned? There are three cards far worse running around in Battle City."

"H-how?"

"Let's just say, I have connects," smirked the victor. "These cards were a very special gift."

"They break all the rules!" protested the loser, gathering courage.

"They don't break any rules!" laughed the victor. "They don't break any rules, because the one who made the rules made these cards!"

"T-t-that might as well be cheating!"

The victor laughed again and strolled away. "Thanks for the sixth locator card."

The loser stammered more in protest, but nothing was coherent.

_"Now, Yu-Gi Motou, it is time for your downfall,"_ thought the winner. _"It is time you paid for all the suffering you have brought!"_

Dr. Tomoe clicked off the TV, which had been playing the news. "Looks like my experiments are doing their job perfectly." He stood up and walked into the next room. "But, while doing their job perfectly, they are hardly perfect experiments." He put on his lab coat and a pair of comfortable shoes, ready to begin his work again. "But soon…soon…"

_"So, those from the far past have revived. The past is repeating itself,"_ thought a figure shrouded in darkness._ "Even my servants are already in place. But…But I sense that there are other forces…powerful forces, that are trying to manipulate the present to fit them. Hmm…But I know of them, and they are unaware of me. No one knows me. If these forces wish to meddle, let them meddle. I will merely use them as pawns like I have everyone else."_


End file.
